Maybe One Day You'll Feel the Same
by cliquecouture-xo
Summary: Derrick is my best friend. Cam is my "crush." I'm in love with Derrick, he's in love with Alicia...but I'll gladly pretend to like Cam, if that's what makes him happy. R
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Just a random idea that popped out in my mind one day, and I had to write it down. This will probably be a two or three shot, depends on how it goes. R&R!**

**_Chapter 1 _**

I giggled nervously and pushed a lock of chocolate brown hair back, watching Derrick Harrington-my best friend reading the _Catcher in the Rye._ He'd read it at _least _20 times, and read it in between every other book. "What do you like so much about it?" I would always ask, noticing how his eyes were furiously absorbing the words carefully and slowly, the words fresh in his mind. He would then put the book down, and ask me why I loved romance novels so much. From _Wuthering Heights_ to _Romeo and Juliet_ (I got used to the old fashioned language after a while); I just couldn't resist romance. But what romance novels and my life have in common is-romance is _fiction_. I don't know if it'll ever exist in my world-but for now I'm happy reading about it. But it's not like I could talk to _Derrick _about this.

So I would simply say that I just loved romance novels-what girl didn't like a bit of romance? But that wasn't the complete truth. For many years now, Derrick and I have been _best friends_. Completely inseparable. I met him in elementary school. He was the new shy boy wearing a pair of thick glasses that the other kids often teased him about, and I would always notice him sitting underneath the same tree during recess, reading instead of playing tag. It's not like I was the most popular person either-wearing a pair of dorky glasses and a mouthful of crooked teeth were not what most people would describe as _pretty. _One day, I decided to sit next to him, and _read_. He cautiously looked up from his book, and when he saw that it wasn't the class bully-he smiled. And that's when we became friends.

Derrick has had a longtime crush on Alicia for as long as I can remember-ever since elementary. Back then, Alicia was pretty and popular-no surprise there. She still is. So it made sense…almost every guy liked Alicia. And me…well, I liked Cam Fisher…Alicia's boyfriend. That _also _made sense. Cam was the popular _and _the hottest boy so it was _right _of them to be dating. But I can still remember the day when I saw Cam Fisher. It was on the first day of kindergarten, and I was nervously clinging onto Isaac's hand like a life preserver, while he murmured soothing words. I surveyed the rest of the kindergarteners anxiously-I was never the social type of girl. A boy broke off from the rest of the crowd, and slowly approached me. "I'm Cam," he smiled, his blue and green eye twinkling. "M-m-Massie," I mumbled, suddenly feeling very shy. "That's a pretty name," he commented. He suddenly grabbed my hand. "Let's go play!" I glanced back at Isaac with a pleading look, and he nodded, smiling, happy that I had already made a friend.

"Let's be best friends forever," Cam suggested, running through a dirty hand through his jet black hair, leaving streaks of yellow paint, leftover from finger painting. "And we'll get married too one day," he laughed shyly, peeking out at me from the corner of his eye, almost afraid of my reaction. "Okay," I giggled, and he gave me a quick peck on the cheek. _My first kiss! _I thought, butterflies soaring in my stomach. So much for kindergarten love. The very next week, he _moved _away to sunny Arizona-leaving a sad and lonely girl behind in Westchester. He moved back of course in the second grade-but he didn't seem to remember me, and he still didn't acknowledge my presence even _now_, in high school. "Macy right?" he asked one day in algebra, turning around in his seat. "Can I copy your homework real quick?" I sighed, and handed over my notebook, just like I did every other day. It was like the Cam I knew in Kindergarten didn't even _exist_. But that's all past me now. According to _Derrick_ though, I still liked Cam, and I should-he insisted many times that Cam and I made a great couple.

And one day, it all changed. Just like the way I lost Cam, I was about to lose Derrick, the only one who knew me well enough to make me smile and laugh until I couldn't breathe. Derrick, the one who thought I liked Cam. Derrick, the one who I might just be _kinda_ in love with.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: WOW. I just realized that I always say that my stories will be short, like a two shot, but I always end up loving the story too much, and I just HAVE to continue it. Oh well. Haha. I'm glad you guys want to hear more about this story. Hope you guys like it! Thanks for reviewing/adding it to your faves or alerting…okay. BACK to the story. **

**Chapter 2: **

"Best. Book. EVER. You gotta read it, Block," Derrick declared, putting down the _Catcher in the Rye_, and taking off his glasses to wipe them on his shirt."You always say that after you read that book," I pointed out, rolling my eyes, but I was secretly smiling inside. It was just one of those Massie and Derrick things. "Alicia alert," he suddenly mumbled, his eyes growing wide when he saw her. I discreetly turned my head around slowly to where his eyes were focusing on. _Alicia. _It wasn't that I didn't _like_ her-okay so maybe I didn't like her. She was the stereotypical popular girl at school-pretty and popular. Worse of all, she was _somewhat _nice. She didn't make fun of anyone-but she sure liked to tease the guys…and break hearts. In fact, she could break _any _heart-it was her specialty. It wasn't hard to see why Derrick liked her so much-she was pretty, undeniably prettier than any other girl at our school. I knew that I wouldn't be admired by a guy anytime soon or _ever_, but I really hated how Derrick looked at me like I was his little sister.

"I don't see why you like her so much," I mumbled underneath my breath. Derrick didn't notice at all. He still had his glasses in his hands, forgotten, when he laid eyes on Alicia. "Ugh. I hate Cam Fisher," he muttered, a frown appearing when he saw Cam go up to Alicia and kiss her on the lips. "No offense to you though," he added. I rolled my eyes. "I don't even lik-" I began. Cam and Alicia had made their way up to us, followed by a large group. "Yo. You were sick at tryouts today," Cam said, trying not to look _too _impressed. I shot Derrick a confused look. What tryouts? "Thanks dude. I hope I make the team," Derrick replied coolly, refusing to look at me. "D, do you always wear your glasses?" Alicia suddenly asked, suddenly noticing him. "Uh no. It's just that I forgot my contacts today," he mumbled, almost shyly. "Oh," she smiled. "I'll see you later," Cam said to Derrick, and just like that, their group was gone. "What was _that_ all about?" I demanded, turning to Derrick. "I tried out for soccer. Don't make a big deal out of it," he said, suddenly getting up, and shoving his book inside his worn out backpack. "Oh. Soccer," I said. Derrick had secretly wanted to join the soccer team all his life-to be fair, he was actually really good. "Yeah. I have to go," he mumbled, hurriedly walking away from me. "But w-" "Hey Mass," Claire waved. Claire Lyons was my _girl _best friend. She'd moved here from Orlando last year, which Kristen and Dylan (Alicia's followers) called Orlan_dork_, but I thought that Orlando was pretty cool. Claire and Derrick didn't get along at all-it'd always been like that.

"_Disney in Florida is way better," Claire said in a 'duh' tone. "Florida sucks," Derrick chuckled, seeing her reaction. "Shut up," Claire snapped. "Guys, why can't we all just be friends?" I sighed. They'd been arguing ever since the moment they met. "No!" they both said in unison, looking away from each other. It was actually funny-the two people who I loved the most didn't get along. _

"_Look. If you like him, I won't stop you. It's just that he gets on my nerves. Like. A lot," Claire said, putting a hand on my shoulder. I almost laughed out loud. "What are you talking about? Derrick's just my friend." "You should see the way you look at him," Claire added, nodding wisely. "You're crazy, Claire. I don't look at him in THAT way." "Best friends know best," she grinned simply. _

And how right Claire had been. "Hey Claire," I sighed, looking back at Derrick's retreating figure. "Where'd Mr. Annoying go?" she asked, laughing at her own joke. "That wasn't even funny," I pointed out, giggling a little at how stupid the joke had been. "No, seriously, is everything okay? You look kinda freaked out." I put on a fake smile, rolled my eyes, and playfully hit her arm. "Me? Freaked out? Nooo."

**Massie: hey D, where did you go after school? **

I looked at my phone anxiously, expecting it to burst with a loud ding. Still waiting. Sometimes it felt like that it was all I could ever do. Just sit there and wait. But once Derrick replied, it felt like the whole world got a lot better-well my world anyways. I didn't expect much though-I just wanted him to reply.


	3. Chapter 3

_**Chapter 3: **_

"Where's Derrick?" Those were the first words that I heard when I opened the front door, and my mother, Kendra Block was staring at me in astonishment, staring at the spot where Derrick should've been. "Who knows," I sulked, and I dropped my backpack on the floor. My mother was pretty used to the sight of Derrick walking in to our house uninvited-she treated him like he was her own son. "He's probably at soccer," I added, trying to look not _too_ disappointed. "Well…good for him. He's really good at the sport," my mother said, nodding approvingly. I turned to go up the stairs, when I caught sight of my own reflection in the hallway mirror. I stared, trying to not make a face at what I saw. I grimaced secretly at my ugly glasses, which took up most of my face. I'd broken so many pairs of glasses-in the end, my parents recommended that I get a pair that wouldn't be broken so easily-hence the ugly but not so fragile glasses. I was secretly afraid of getting contacts though-that'd draw my attention to my _amber _eyes. My parents insisted that they were unique and beautiful-but why couldn't I have been born with a more common eye color? This negativity was usually what ran through my head while I looked in a mirror. The only positive thing I could find were my perfect teeth-thanks to years of braces. I sighed-beauty came naturally to girls like Alicia, not to girls like Dylan and Kristen. True, Dylan and Kristen were pretty, but with all that make up. But with girls like Alicia, all she wore was mascara, and some lip gloss. It hurt to look at her face properly-there was no imperfection.

I ran a hand through my brown hair-wishing it was long and dark like Alicia's. My mother was watching the whole time. "You alright, Massie?" she asked worriedly. "Fine," I fake smiled. I hurried up the stairs, and went into my bedroom, closing the door gently. In an act of desperation, I pulled my phone out of the pocket of my jeans, checking if there were any new messages. Zero new messages.

"Maybe he's just being a guy," Claire suggested, turning up the volume on the remote. I'd called Claire and told her the whole situation, and she came over, saying that we'd have a _Glee _marathon_._ I wasn't exactly sure how that was supposed to help, but Claire was always fun to be around. "Or maybe something's wrong," I worried. I pulled out my phone again. "Let's check what Cosmo says about this type of stuff," Claire's eyes lit up as she said this. _Oh god, _I thought. Ever since Claire had gotten her new iPhone, she'd been obsessed with the Cosmo app, seeking advice from it. "Does it actually work?" I wondered. Claire shot me a defensive look. "Of course it does. All the celebrities use it," she bragged, tapping at her phone. "Uh huh," I nodded. "Hmm…maybe you should try giving him some space," she advised, still tapping at her phone. I rolled my eyes. "I'm not taking advice from that." "No, no I'm serious! Maybe he's just…being a guy," Claire shrugged, innocence showing in her blue eyes. "Maybe I'll try that," I sighed, nervously picking at my nails.

But it didn't work. Two days had passed, and I hadn't thought about anything else. He hadn't responded to the text I sent him, and I hadn't seen him. It was like he was _avoiding _me. "DerrickoveratTable18," Claire whispered quickly into my ear, as she slid into the bench next to me in the cafeteria. I slowly turned my head to Table 18-the _popular _table. His head was thrown back in laughter, and his arm was around Alicia. "What did he get himself into?" I whispered, mostly to myself. Claire put a reassuring arm on my back. I kept glancing over at the table-I couldn't help it. He looked a bit different…didn't he? He wasn't wearing his glasses, and he wore a pair of new Abercrombie shorts. "That's so not Derrick," Claire said, trying to sound sure.

"No Derrick?" my mother asked lightly, stepping out of the living room, peering around. "No," I mumbled dully, and dragged my backpack up the stairs. I went into my room, and picked up my phone, pressing in Derrick's number. "Hello?" asked the pleasant voice of his mother. "Hi, it's Massie," I replied shyly. "Massie, darling! How are you?" she gushed. "Um well actually I was calling about Derrick. Is he there?" I asked, ignoring her question. "Oh yes, well he said that he'd be going to the skate park with a few of his friends," she said, not sounding sure. "With some people named Alicia and Cam?" she suggested. "…Oh, well thanks anyways Mrs. Harrington," I said politely, hanging up before she could say bye. Just a few days ago, Derrick would've _never _gone with them to the skate park. What had happened to him? That was a question that was constantly appearing in my mind.

I sighed, then dropped the phone onto my bed, half hoping that it'd ring with a call from Derrick. I suddenly got an idea. I got up from my bed hurriedly, and opened my door, running down the stairs to find my mother.

"Jakkob? _You_. Want a makeover from Jakkob?" my mother repeated, still in shock. "Um, well yeah. You know, now that I'm in high school…I want to discover who I am." I cringed at those words. "And you're not just doing this for a _boy, _am I right?" she raised an eyebrow. "No! I'm doing this for myself," I replied defensively. "Well, Massie…if you're sure."

"Ah, Ms. Mahzzie," Jakkob tried not to make a face when he saw me. "We have _ah-lot_ of work to do here," he finally said, looking from my comfortable Keds to my old Gap sweatshirt. "A lot."

"I've never really given much thought to haircuts," I confessed, as Jakkob was finished cutting my hair-the perfect length. He was now showing a palette of colors to choose from for highlights. "You do now," he said firmly, placing a hand on my shoulder. "This color will look perfect on you, _dah-ling_. And the Keds have to go, too."

Feeling slightly uncomfortable, I quickly ran a hand through my perfectly, new glossy hair, and then flinched away, remembering Jakkob's warning not to touch my hair. Instead, I smoothed out her new, silky retro print top from a French designer that I couldn't pronounce the name of, which my mother had lent me from her own closet. My mother was _thrilled_ that I was spending more time with her. I'd paired a pair of black leggings, and worn my silver flats that my father had bought me years ago, but never wore. _Dad. _I missed him. My dad, William Block, _always _brought my favorite type of books when he visits-my parents are divorced. They'd been divorced for ten years, and I hardly ever see my dad. But when I do, he always took Derrick and me out for ice cream and to the book store. Once he tried to take us on vacation, but my mother wouldn't allow it. It isn't exactly a friendly relationship between them. It's never really bothered me enough-to me, maybe love _is _fiction. Maybe I'll never really know. I was quickly speed walking towards the café called _Java's-_Derrick and I often went there to read and drink hot chocolate.

I push open the door of the coffee shop, the familiar sound of bells tinkling. "Massie!" the owner, Maria smiles, when she notices me. "The usual?" she asked, already getting out a cup. "Where's Derrick?" she frowned suddenly. I sighed, and took my earphones out of my ears. "Uh he's busy today," I said. I handed her a one dollar bill, and she gave me the steaming cup of hot chocolate, and a donut. She winks at me, and passes the bill back. "It's on the house." I smile, and then take my usual seat by the corner. I shrug off my coat, and take out a pile of books that I've been dying to read. I eagerly open the page-almost half wishing that Derrick was right across from me, giving me little half-smiles between each chapter. Reading here was one of the many things that I did with Derrick; Claire never had the patience to read a book, and preferred babysitting her brother over books. "Hey," a deep voice said, and I looked up-still hoping that it was Derrick. Instead of Derrick, I saw a stranger about my age, who had bright hazel eyes, and sandy brown hair. He looked like a Hollister model-he was holding a guitar case in one hand. "What's your name?" he asked. "Massie," I replied, a faint blush appearing on my cheeks. "You come here a lot, don't you?" he asked, suddenly taking a seat, and pulling out his iPod. "Do you?" I blurted out. "Yeah. I'm in the corner by the front, usually listening to music," he smiled. "Where's that guy that's usually reading with you?" "Uh…he couldn't be here," my smile faded. Derrick was probably still at the skate park with Cam and Alicia.

"That's too bad. Why would he miss out on an opportunity like this with such a pretty girl?" he smiled. "Don't you usually have glasses?" I grimaced. "Yeah. But I looked terrible in them," I admitted. "I think you looked cuter with them on," he grinned, and took out his guitar from behind. I wasn't sure what to say-no guy had ever complimented me this way before. "You play?" I asked nervously, staring at his guitar. "Sure," he chuckled, and handed me his iPod. "You listen to any of these bands?" he asked. "They're sick." "Cool," I said, unsure of what to say. Unfamiliar band names showed up on the screen. "You should check them out," he suggested, swiping at his brown hair. He looked down at his watch-and he looked back up at me. "Sorry Massie. I have to get home. Band practice," he added. "Oh it's okay. Where do you go to school?" _I shouldn't have said that…it makes me sound like a stalker. _"I mean, um, well…" "Briarwood High," he grinned, carefully putting his guitar back in the case. "See ya later Massie." He waved, and rushed out of the shop. Suddenly, my phone beeps, signaling a new text.

**Derrick: sorry, I was busy. **

And even though it's not a long text, it feels like everything's going to be okay. With just one simple text from Derrick, my thoughts are completely erased of a certain hazel eyed boy who just called me _pretty_.


End file.
